


A Long December

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month-long lockdown with half of SG-1 on the wrong side of it. Set early Season Four. Mostly humorous with a few serious spots</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long December

.

 

December 1  
Daniel rolled over with a groan and reached for the phone. Any call at, he squinted blearily, three-something, simply could not be good news. “’lo.”

“Dr. Jackson, I apologize for calling at this hour.” Daniel shot straight up in bed as he recognized the voice on the other end. “I’m afraid we have a bit of an emergency here.”

“Sir, what’s wrong?” He fumbled for his glasses.

“We’ve had to initiate a lockdown of the base. We’ve been exposed to a contagion.”

“Are you alright? Jack? Sam?” He was shockingly awake now.

“As far as we know, we’re fine. However, Major Carter was still at the Alpha site. She’s been apprised and will be commanding off-world operations from that location. Colonel O’Neill is here with me. Until we can identify and quarantine the contagion, we’re on lockdown. We’re trying to contact all base personnel and advise them not to report to work until further notice. Colonel O’Neill believed that Teal’c was there with you, Dr. Jackson?”

“He’s in the other room. Do I need to wake him?”

The general chuckled. “I don’t think that will be necessary, son. Just let him know what’s going on. Since you’re the highest ranking SGC member on the outside, I’m going to ask you to be my liaison with the outside world, if that’s alright?”

“Of course, sir, whatever you need.”

“I can have a secured phone line installed in your home by the end of the day.”

Jack’s voice sounded far-off; they were evidently on speaker phone. “Daniel? I’ve suggested to the general that it makes more sense for you to make your base of operation at my house, since I already have a secure line. That will probably be more comfortable for Teal’c anyway. You’ve got my permission to move into my house until this is over with. You know where everything is over there, right?”

“If not, I’ll find it. How long do you think this is going to take?”

“Ah, you know Fraiser. She just lives for this kind of thing.” Jack sort of laughed.

Daniel snorted. “Yeah, I imagine she’s looking forward to being stuck on base with you guys. You’ll be nuts in a week.”

“Are you kidding? I doubt if we’ll last a week. Listen, everyone’s gonna call their families in the morning. We’ll give them my number so you should expect a lot of calls.”

“Jack, what about Cassie?”

“She was already at Ferretti’s house, so Alice is gonna keep her until this blows over. She’ll be fine, Daniel. Listen, you have my permission to open my mail, pay the bills, all of that stuff.”

“And I’ll be signing your name on your checks?”

“Okay, maybe not. Most of them are online anyway, so I can handle that from here. For the rest of it..”

“How about I pay them and you can pay me back?”

“That would make the most sense. But I expect you to keep up with them, I’m not kidding, Daniel, I want to know exactly what I owe you when this is over. Thank God for direct deposit, we won’t have to worry about our paychecks.”

“Dr. Jackson, I’ll have personnel email you an exact list of who’s on base, who’s at the Alpha site and who’s on the outside. I’m sorry to dump all this on you but we’re in a bind here.”

“No, sir, it’s fine. You just let me know what you need me to do.”

“What I’d like for you to do is try to get some more sleep. You’ve got a busy day ahead of you.”

*

Daniel tried, he really tried, to go back to sleep but his mind was buzzing with everything he needed to do. Finally, he just got up, got a notebook and climbed back into bed, beginning to make a very long to-do list.

That’s where Teal’c found him when he peered around the door. “Daniel Jackson, why are you not asleep?” He wasn’t surprised to see Daniel sitting up in bed, laptop on one side and a notepad in his hand.

“Teal’c, come on in. Um, did you sleep alright?”

“I rested fine, thank you. Once again, what is it that you are working on?” Daniel briefly explained the situation to him. “I see. So we are moving to O’Neill’s home?”

“It just makes sense. You can have a real bedroom and I can use Jack’s den for an office.” He yawned.

“Daniel Jackson, at what time did General Hammond contact you?”

“Hmm? Three something, why?”

“And you have been awake since this time?”

“Yeah.”

“I suggest you should return to sleep.”

“Can’t. Too much to do.”

Teal’c supposed that to be true. “Tell me what I may do to assist you, Daniel Jackson, since I, too, will be trapped by this lockdown.”

“Well, I’ve made a list. Why don’t you look and see what you think?”

Teal’c scooted the laptop onto the floor before he sat on the edge of the bed and took the book. In his methodical way, Daniel Jackson had made an extensive list of what needed to be done, both at his home and O’Neill’s. “Many of these tasks can wait until daylight hours. Therefore, I once again suggest you should attempt to sleep.” Teal’c snapped off the light before rising to close the door behind him.

“Teal’c? Hey, you took my notebook. Teal’c?” Daniel started to swing his feet out of the bed, then froze. “Oh, that wasn’t even funny. I’m not going back to sleep, you know!” He shouted, even as he picked the laptop up.

*

By dawn, Daniel had been awake for better than four hours. He’d made three extensive lists, answered emails from Jack, the general and several of his staff members, which led to yet another list, assigning duties that would need to be completed even though he wouldn’t be there to supervise. If he could come up with enough to hold them for a couple of weeks, it would give him some breathing room. If not, there was always artifact cataloguing, a never-ending task.

Padding out of the shower, he followed the trail of scent to the kitchen. “Teal’c?”

“Daniel Jackson, I have prepared breakfast.”

“Um, well, I don’t usually…”

“You will today.” With that, he set two plates on the dining table. “Please begin. I will bring your coffee.”

Well, since it was already there, Daniel thought as he sat down to eat bacon he didn’t know he had and eggs lightly scrambled. It was all delicious and Daniel had the sudden realization that if he and Teal’c were stranded together for any length of time, he’d better join a gym.

“Teal’c, I’m sorry you got stuck here with me. I know you’d…”

“Indeed, I would not, Daniel Jackson. It was most fortuitous that I accompanied you to the movies yesterday evening. I am happy that I may be where I am most helpful. What is the first task we must accomplish?”

“I suppose that would be packing.”

“Then I will proceed to clean your kitchen while you undertake to pack what you may need. Did the general give any indication of the speculated length of the lockdown?”

“No, but I did a bit of research this morning on the ‘Net and most contagions can take up to a month to either be identified or to dissipate.”

*

Two hours later, Daniel was ready to move into Jack’s house. He had packed two suitcases of clothes; he could always come back if he’d left anything. His aquarium had been moved, gingerly, over to Mrs. Mattingly’s apartment, where her teen-age daughter had agreed, with her blinding-braces smile, to keep Daniel’s fish for the duration. Daniel had the uncomfortable feeling that her eagerness to do so had less to do with her animal philanthropy and more to do with an unabashed crush on him. He quickly left after giving her what fish food he had and some money to buy more.

“Daniel Jackson, your refrigerator is now void of perishable items.” When Teal’c said he’d clean the kitchen, that’s exactly what he meant; Daniel didn’t think it had looked like that since he moved in. “Do you now have everything you need?”

“Probably not,” Daniel admitted. “But I can always come back if I need a book or something.” Teal’c looked pointedly at the large case that contained nothing but books. “I guess we’re ready to roll, Teal’c.”

*

Daniel had never actually lived in the suburbs so he had always found it very disconcerting when he visited Jack there. All those houses jammed together like that; it just wasn’t natural. Jack had pointed out that all those apartments jammed together weren’t much better. He could never explain how confining he found housing developments.

“Well,” Daniel looked around. “At least it isn’t summer so we don’t have to mow the lawn.”

“The sidewalk and driveway are in need of snow removal. I will undertake that task.” They had actually had to leave Daniel’s truck on the street and hike through the accumulated drifts.

“I’ll help you.”

“I believe Colonel O’Neill only possesses one apparatus for snow removal. Besides, you would be better suited to ascertaining what we may need to obtain for our stay in O’Neill’s home.” With that, he re-wrapped the scarf around his face and headed off to the garage to find the snow shovel.

“Told me, I guess.” Daniel remarked to an empty house.

*

Two hours later, Teal’c had succeeded in clearing the driveway, at which point he moved Daniel’s truck into the garage and unloaded it. Daniel had checked in with the base, stripped the beds, done laundry and remade the beds and amassed a staggering list of food and household items he felt were required for an extended stay. It looked like they were in for a massive sweep of Wal-Mart. Teal’c suggested they fortify themselves with a hearty meal before they invaded the shopping center. Daniel agreed readily and so they found themselves in a restaurant that served breakfast all day long.

“I think you should make a list of what you need, too, Teal’c.” It had occurred to Daniel as he hung his clothes in Jack’s closet that Teal’c had nothing except what he stood in.

“I have a mental list prepared of what I will need from the store. There will be no need of anything but the most casual of attires, I presume?”

“Well, I don’t think we’ll be doing much of anything but hanging around the house. And you don’t have to buy much, we can always do laundry.” Daniel seemed clearly uncomfortable. “Listen, Teal’c, if you need money…”

“Thank you, Daniel Jackson, but I have enough money placed within the bank to more than suffice my needs. Major Carter has been most helpful in instructing me in how to manage my money. Your Air Force tends to my needs and pays sufficiently to allow me to deposit money regularly within a savings account, the necessity of which I am unsure.”

“Oh, well, that’s mostly in case of emergency or to live on when you get old..um..older.”

“There is no mechanism in place to care for the aged?”

Daniel bit his lip. How did you explain Social Security to a Jaffa? “Why don’t we save that for some day when we have plenty of time?” 

*

Daniel hated shopping on the best of days. Jack loved it and could spend hours browsing through stores, be they clothing, hardware, sporting goods, he loved them all. Daniel looked upon it as a necessary evil and he never went in without a game plan. Get in, get what you need, get the hell out again. It was a very military approach, Jack had said teasingly on more than one occasion.

However, shopping with Teal’c truly was a military operation. He compared prices of everything, speculated on how long a certain style would remain fashionable, how a certain fabric would hold up to repeated bashings in a Tau’ri washing machine. Daniel was relieved when he finally found a style of jeans he could be content with and unashamedly convinced him to buy multiple pairs. Shirts were harder and more time consuming simply because of Teal’c’s shoulders. However, the blessing of extended sizes fell upon them and Teal’c was able to pronounce himself satisfied with several packages in one-hundred percent non-shrinkable cotton. Socks and underwear, Daniel left up to Teal’c and a clearly fascinated clerk, cowardly abandoning his friend to head to the cleaning supply aisle.

They staggered out of the Wal-Mart Super Center with two loaded buggies, a severe dent in both checking accounts and, to Daniel’s everlasting dismay, a free CD of Christmas music, with the clerks’ choruses of ‘thanks for shopping Wal-Mart’ still ringing in their ears.

 

December 2  
The light was streaming in Jack’s bedroom window when Daniel returned to the land of the living. Rolling over, he fumbled for his glasses on the sweeping expanse of nightstand, which had previously only contained a lamp. Who put their alarm clock clear on the other side of the room, he grumbled to himself as he slipped his glasses on and saw to his shock that it was after one o’clock in the afternoon. He bounded out of the huge bed, there was something to be said for a California-king, he acknowledged silently before grabbing his robe and wandering downstairs.

“Good afternoon, Daniel Jackson.”

“Teal’c, why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” Daniel flopped down on the couch beside him.

“For what purpose? There were no tasks that needed to be undertaken, you had no appointed hour to be anywhere. And obviously, your body required sleep.”

“Okay, I guess that’s true,” Daniel yawned at him.

“Do you require more sleep?”

“Don’t think so.” He pulled the throw off the back of the couch and wrapped it around his bare feet. “So what have you been doing?”

“I have been taking advantage of O’Neill’s exercise equipment.”

Daniel reared up, clearly astonished. “Jack has exercise equipment?”

“In his basement. I take it you were unaware of this?”

“No, didn’t have a clue.”

”I believe this to be a fairly recent acquisition. I confess that I am pleased to find the opportunity to maintain my physical regimen.” He glanced at the slight figure curled up under the cover. “If you so desire, I can recommend a training regimen for you, Daniel Jackson. While I believe your legs to be sufficiently strong, you should strive to improve your upper body strength. We have no wish to become unfit to travel through the gate.”

Daniel wriggled out from under the throw to shove up his robe sleeve. “I don’t know, Teal’c.” With trepidation, they both surveyed his slender arms.

“You have broad, strong shoulders, Daniel Jackson. We will begin using that as our basis.”

“Okay,” Daniel sounded a bit dubious.

“Are you hungry? Shall I prepare a plate for you?”

Daniel brightened up. “You cooked?”

“Indeed, I placed several ingredients into O’Neill’s slow-cooker early this morning. I have already partaken and can assure you that the meal is acceptable.” This was reported through the opening between dining room and living room. “If you will remain there, I will bring you some nourishment.”

Teal’c idea of nourishment was a large bowl of stew, several pieces of buttered crusty bread and a glass of milk. Daniel took one look and vowed that he would take Teal’c up on his offer to help him work out. He reluctantly stopped just short of licking his plate before he staggered into a shower.

He was just staggering out again when Teal’c knocked on the bathroom door. “Daniel Jackson, I am loath to interrupt your shower, but Dr. Fraiser is on the telephone. Her voice indicates that it is a matter of some urgency.” He jerked his robe over his still damp body and hurried out to take the call.

“Daniel, I’m sorry, but I’m in a bit of a bind here.”

“Janet, it’s okay, what do you need?”

“Actually, it’s Cassie. She has a winter formal to attend and I just remembered that she needs a dress.”

Daniel sat horrified on the edge of the bed. “You want me to help Cassie pick out a dress?”

“I’m sorry, I know this is well beyond what a friend should ask a friend to do.”

“What about Alice Ferretti?” Daniel was desperately clutching at straws.

“I wouldn’t mind, Daniel, but I can’t ask Alice to pay for the dress.”

Daniel immediately saw her quandary. The dress might be more money than the family of five could afford, whereas he… “Janet, that’s no problem. Um, is there anything I should know before I take her shopping? Any suggestions? Hang on, let me find a pen.” He plowed through the nightstand drawer, finally finding pen and paper, diligently writing the names of several stores-he sighed over the thought of several-that might have something she liked. Then he sighed some more over what Janet felt was an appropriate style, color and skirt length for a thirteen year old. “Janet,” he finally interrupted, “I would never let her dress like a… a hooker or anything.”

“Daniel, you don’t know how much of a relief this is to me. Remember to keep the receipt of what I owe you.”

“You don’t know what you’re gonna owe me after this is over with.” He vowed. “I am so gonna make you pay for this, I promise you.”

“Anything you want, Daniel, you just name it.” She promised rashly. They spoke for a few more minutes about the lockdown before he hung up, dressed and meandered downstairs.

“So, Teal’c,” he blinked up at him, “have you ever taken a teen-age girl dress shopping?”

 

December 3  
It was inevitable for the press to get hold of the lockdown story. Since The Springs was a military town, anything military was news. Unfortunately, Daniel being the outside liaison made him the target for enterprising reporters, some of whom showed up at the door for an interview. Wondering how they had tracked him down, Daniel gratefully referred them all to Major Paul Davis at the Pentagon.

However, several seemed doggedly determined and began hanging out in the street, hoping to catch Daniel off-guard and get a statement out of him. This ended when Teal’c, attempting to retrieve the colonel’s mail, coldly informed those blocking the drive that he was completely unaware of the penalty for killing someone who trespassed upon private property.

December 4  
Shopping had actually gone quite a bit better than Daniel had dared to hope. Maybe it was the presence of Teal’c who seemed larger than ever in the teen boutique. Or maybe it was Daniel’s pre-mission briefing, in which he gave Cassie the parameters of the dress they were seeking. As it was, they found a long-sleeved (It was winter, Daniel pointed out.), tea-length (Teal’c helpfully offered that he found that length to be particularly sophisticated.) velvet and silk dress in a so-not-Christmassy deep plum. Daniel was, in fact, so relieved that he sprang for the matching shoes and bag without a qualm, leading Cassie to hug his neck and pronounce him the best uncle ever. He rewarded this with dinner in a nice sit-down restaurant and thankfully discharged his charge back on Alice Ferretti who also hugged him and after perusing the garment bag, deemed the gown to be quite acceptable and promised to forward pictures taken at the upcoming event.

Daniel and Teal’c went home and congratulated themselves on the completion of a successful mission with s’mores and, in Daniel’s case, several large whiskeys. 

 

December 5  
The weather forecast for the next several days was dire, so Jack suggested that Daniel see if some of the families could come up on the mountain and retrieve vehicles, so that they wouldn’t be left out in the snow and cold for the duration of the lockdown. Daniel contacted a local travel company, chartered a bus, and then emailed his family list with the details of the arrangements. Some of the families had already retrieved vehicles by other means, but the rest of them expressed gratitude for the help.

Some of the vehicles, like Jack’s and Sam’s, would have to remain, since they were within the underground structure and were subject to the quarantine. But the others could, and should, be moved as quickly as possible. Teal’c drove Daniel’s truck to the travel company offices, finalized the arrangement and made plans to meet the next day so that he could supervise the Great Vehicle Sweep, as Daniel Jackson was calling it.

 

December 6  
The Great Vehicle Sweep was a sweeping success. All the vehicles were now off the Cheyenne Mountain lot, save the few belonging to the hapless single individuals still locked down and not privileged enough to enjoy the parking perks of the higher-ranking officers. Those remaining had been towed so that they were all in one section of the parking lot, making the impending snow removal a much easier task.

Teal’c swung by Sam’s house on his way back home and proceeded to make her home storm ready. This was, he realized, something Daniel Jackson had not thought of, so he took it upon himself to set her thermostat to a temperature that would prevent her water pipes from freezing. He then cleaned out her refrigerator, washed both clothes and dishes and tidied her house before he was satisfied that he had done all he could.

Daniel lamented the fact that he had forgotten about Sam’s house but Teal’c assured him that securing Major Carter’s home was little trouble and correctly pointed out that Daniel Jackson had too much on his mind to keep up with every detail.

 

December 8  
The predicted snow had hit with a vengeance in the night, Daniel discovered when he woke to an eerie light outside the window. Rising to pull the curtain, he realized there had to be nearly a foot on the ground and the sky was threatening even more. Thankful that Teal’c had the foresight to fight the crowds the day before and replenished their supplies, he headed for the shower. This, he realized, was one thing he was definitely going to miss when he went back home; Jack’s shower was large enough to be enjoyed as a group activity, if one so desired. Trying not to think about why a single man who lived alone had such a large shower, Daniel dressed and bounded down the stairs. 

Glancing at the clock, he surmised that Teal’c must be downstairs still working out, something he did every day without fail. Today was, thankfully, an off-day in the schedule Teal’c had devised for his pupil, giving him every other day off so as not to bore Daniel Jackson with the routine. Daniel Jackson was eternally grateful, although he thought he might actually be seeing a slight improvement in his muscle mass.

Checking his messages took little time; evidently the snowfall had dampened nearly everyone’s spirits with the exception of Jack, who had taken to sending cryptic jokes with the punch line to follow by email the next day.

Snagging a cup of coffee, Daniel wandered around, trying to decide what to do with his day. A glance out the front window clued him in to the fact of just how close to Christmas it really was. An enterprising neighbor had decorated his home before the snowfall and Daniel had to admit between the lights and the steadily falling snow, it leant an other-worldly glow to the staid brick structure.

Daniel abandoned his coffee cup and hurried upstairs, pulling down the attic steps to climb up and see what Jack had in the way of Christmas decorations. If he remembered correctly, Jack had one of those artificial trees that came with pre-installed lights. 

“Daniel Jackson?” Teal’c’s voice boomed up through the small opening.

“Hang on, Teal’c.” Daniel hung over the edge and explained to Teal’c what he was doing. 

*

“I believe that to be an acceptable Christmas tree, Daniel Jackson.” Teal’c stepped back to admire their handiwork.

“I think so, too, Teal’c.” Daniel had placed the tree on the far side of the living room, in front of the window so that the neighbors could enjoy it also. His attic forage had also netted him a toy train set, which even now encircled the base of the tree, and a large faux wreath, which he was loath to open the front door to hang.

“Daniel Jackson, there seem to be several neighborhood children lost in the snow. Should we not try to assist them?” 

Daniel chuckled as he looked out the window. “They’re playing in the snow, Teal’c. It’s okay. See, they’re building a snowman?”

“This I do not understand.”

Daniel smiled wickedly. “You’ve got a warm coat, right?”

 

December 10  
“Dr. Jackson, I hate to ask you..”

“General Hammond, how many times are we going to have this conversation?”

“The thing is, son,” the general was clearly uncomfortable. “This is in the nature of a personal favor.”

Daniel was surprised, but only momentarily. “Sir, anything that I can do for you. You know that.”

“The thing is, tomorrow would have been my wedding anniversary. And I always take my wife flowers but..”

“What type of flowers did she like, sir?” Daniel asked quietly.

“She loved red roses.”

“No problem, sir.”

“Thank you, son.”

 

December 13  
“So, Teal’c, have you ever found yourself in this situation before?”

“Do you have any red eights, Daniel Jackson?”

“No, I don’t.”

Teal’c drew another card. “There were many times when we would be on a ship that would take several days, even weeks to reach an appointed destination.”

“So you’d all be stuck on a ship together? Give me your black fours.”

Teal’c balefully handed the card over. “That is correct. We would spar to maintain our fighting abilities. Those who were designated to such duties would catalogue supplies or repair and maintain weapons and armor.”

“You were bored to death, huh?”

“Indeed. Please relinquish your red Queen.”

“Damn.”

 

December 14  
“So, how goes it on the outside?” 

Daniel tucked his feet under the covers; he’d come to look forward to Jack’s late night calls. “Good, they’ve finally gotten the snow shoveled enough that we can actually get out of the driveway.”

“I know.”

“You know? How?”

“Web-cams. Did you know it’s sunny and 76 degrees in Fort Lauderdale?”

“I hadn’t realized that. So, bored out of your skull?”

“Today, I bet that Ferretti couldn’t roller-skate down the gate room ramp, if that tells you anything.”

“Where did he..?”

“Don’t ask. I signed your name on his cast, by the way. You ought to see your office.”

Daniel stiffened, visibly alarmed. “My office?”

“Yeah, your office. Your fellow geeks cleaned it for you.”

“Cleaned it.” Daniel felt quite ill.

“Don’t worry, they boxed all your books up by alphabetical order, tagged all your artifacts. By the way, I thought you weren’t allowed to take anything from 902?”

Daniel flushed guiltily. “Let’s just keep that our little secret, shall we? Back to my office..”

“Relax, they even painted it a nice shade of industrial gray.”

“So how is that different from the color it was before?”

”Not a bit,” Jack admitted cheerfully. “But we had all this extra paint and the geeks were going nutso. If it weren’t for the security issues, I’d have them put a camera in there so you could see it. ”

Daniel’s heart dropped when he realized how very long it was going to take him to get his books back in the proper order.

 

December 15  
Daniel was awakened with a start when it finally hit him how close to Christmas it was. He turned on the light, grabbed his glasses and journal from the night stand. Damn, next weekend was Christmas. Snatching a notebook, he started another list. 

When Teal’c came downstairs, he found Daniel Jackson in the den, staring at the computer. “Daniel Jackson, is something amiss?”

“Did you know next weekend is Christmas?”

“I am aware of that fact.” Teal’c admitted.

“The general always has an open house the Saturday before Christmas at his house for the base personnel and their families.”

Teal’c sighed deeply. “I will make the coffee.”

 

December 17  
Jack’s house had been scrubbed within an inch of its life, top to bottom. The freezer, the refrigerator, the table, the counters, practically every flat surface sported either a decoration or a platter of food.

Daniel and Teal’c had made an emergency clothing run and they were both sporting appropriate hosting outfits. Daniel was congratulating himself on convincing Teal’c that a severe black jacket and turtleneck were dressy enough; Teal’c had seemed fascinated by a tuxedo display. As for Daniel, he had opted for a bit more formal, charging home to pick up his navy suit, sky blue shirt and navy striped tie. The sapphire cufflinks had belonged to his father and were one of his most treasured items, one of the few he had left from his parents that his grandfather had inexplicably kept.

He smiled at Teal’c as the doorbell rang. “Looks like our guests are here.”

 

December 19  
“Thanks for the pictures, Daniel, you don’t know how that went over up here.”

“I’m glad that it helped.”

“Oh, yeah, we set up a slide show in the mess and just let it run. All day long, I might add. By the way, the general wants the catering bill.”

“That’s not necessary.”

“I don’t think it’s an option, Daniel.”

 

December 22  
“Daniel?”

He dropped his coffee cup in shock. “Sam?”

“Yeah, calling very long distance! How are you?”

“I’m fine. How are you?”

“Great, having fun playing here at my temporary home. The general is relaying this call through the base, while the wormhole is open. God, I miss you guys!”

“I miss you, too, I just wish Teal’c were here, he just went to the store.” They were both sniffing suspiciously. “Sam, I swear if you make me cry, I’ll…” 

“Yeah, like I’m really afraid of you. I just want to thank you for everything you’ve done for us, the colonel was filling me in on what’s going on.”

“We go over to your house at least once a week to check. And your neighbors are keeping an eye on it, you know, just in case.”

“Listen, I probably won’t get to call back, so Merry Christmas if I don’t get to see you. And after this is over, we’re gonna have the biggest welcome back party ever. Give Teal’c a kiss for me, okay?” She giggled, aware that their call wasn’t private.

“Yeah, that’ll happen. Merry Christmas, too, Sam. I love you.”

“Love you, too, Daniel.”

 

December 24  
“She’s fine, Janet, I promise. Teal’c and I took her out to dinner while Alice sneaked the presents in. It’s a good thing you’re one of those folks who shops very early.”

“It worked out in this case, didn’t it?” Daniel pretended not to hear Janet blow her nose.

“Alice is going to take lots of pictures and send them to you all up there.”

“It’s just that I hate to miss Christmas with her. I’m all she has.”

“Okay, that makes me feel good.” Daniel was trying desperately to shore her up. 

“You know what I mean.”

“I do. I know how you feel.” Daniel had fielded more than his fair share of depressing phone calls today; he wasn’t sure he could take very many more. “But this will be over, probably sooner than you think and you can re-wrap the presents and let her open them all over again.”

Janet laughed shakily. “I suppose I could do that, couldn’t I?”

“So, any more broken bones?”

“No, a few stitches that resulted from an impromptu hockey game in Corridor C with mops and a stack of CDs taped together.”

“Let me guess, that would be Jack.”

 

December 24-25  
Sheer boredom led Daniel and Teal’c to attend Midnight Mass with General Hammond’s daughter Nancy and her family.

Afterwards, they lingered outside the brightly lit church. “I suppose I have you to thank for the roses on Mother’s grave?”

“Oh,” Daniel stammered. “The general asked me..I hope they were all right?” Daniel hadn’t had a clue what type of bouquet to get so he had picked out a small hand-held nosegay that had seemed sweetly old-fashioned, something he tended to think the general’s wife might have been.

Nancy kissed his cheek, to his utter embarrassment. “They were perfect. Dad’s lucky to have you.”

*

“Hey, where’ve you been?”

Daniel took a sip of his hot chocolate before scooting the cup onto the nightstand, dislodging several books. “We went to church.”

“You and Teal’c? Went to church?”

“Yeah, why does that shock you?”

“You just don’t strike me as the church type.”

“I’ll have you know, Jack O’Neill, that I regularly attended church and Sunday School with my foster parents.”

“Now that’s a picture. Did you wear a little suit and tie?”

He nearly strangled on his cocoa. “No, I did not wear a suit and a tie. So how’s life on the top of the world?”

“We made a Christmas tree out of paper. We drew names and in lieu of presents, we made each other promissory notes, you know, I promise to wash your car, clean your gutters out, that kind of thing.”

“Very innovative, I’m impressed.”

“And tomorrow, we’re having a karaoke contest. Did you know Fraiser can sing?”

“I in fact did know that. Sounds like a lot of fun.”

“Siler’s gonna tape it. And the cooks have evidently been holding out on us. They’ll be producing baked chicken, homemade dressing, rolls and mashed potatoes for dinner tomorrow.”

“Wow! Sounds great.”

“What’d you have?”

“We went over to Nancy’s before church. She had a buffet, you know, sandwiches, crudités, that kind of stuff.”

“Can’t you just say raw vegetables?”

“I like the sophisticated stuff.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Jack paused. “Listen, I didn’t get a chance to get you a present..”

“Not necessary.”

“Are you kidding? After all you’ve done these past three weeks? I’m working on getting the general to give us some time off. Anywhere you want to go, just name it. On me.”

“Not a stinky Minnesota cabin?” Daniel asked suspiciously.

“Only if you want.”

“I don’t, not particularly. Never been to Hawaii.”

“Hawaii, it is then, big kahuna.”

*

“Some more turkey, Daniel Jackson?”

“No, thanks, Teal’c, I’m stuffed, quite literally. That was great.”

“I found the turkey quite easy to prepare. There are many varied recipes on the Internet for food preparation. In fact, I located one recipe where two different type of fowl were inserted into the cavity of yet another fowl. It seemed most intriguing.”

Daniel shook inwardly. “Maybe you can try that on Jack sometime. He loves unusual food.”

 

December 29  
“Daniel!”

He woke suddenly to the unexpected vision of Jack O’Neill standing in his bedroom. Well, to be technically correct, it was Jack in his own bedroom. His brain finally engaged. “Jack! You’re home!”

“Yep. Free at last!” This pronouncement was highlighted with a leaping Jack landing heavily on his bed. Unfortunately, he also landed heavily on Daniel.

“Oof! Jack, it’s not that I’m not tickled to death to see you, because I am, really I am. But you’re squishing me.”

“Oh, sorry,” Jack rolled over. “My own bed. My very own bed. You don’t know how long I’ve looked forward to this. And my shower, oh God, my own shower. I’m going to get in that shower and just stay.” He made no move from the bed. “Any day now.” Still no movement.

Daniel started to get up. “Jack.”

“Stay, Daniel. I’m gonna take a shower and then I’m gonna sleep for a week. I won’t even know you’re here.” He wriggled around. “Any minute now. Getting up. Right now.”

Daniel tugged the covers out from under him and gently covered him up. “Good-night, Jack, nice to have you home.”

 

December 31  
Two days after the end, dozens of members of the SGC gathered to hold a combined New Years/Post-Lockdown celebration. The word got around to gather at 23:30 for some sort of a ceremony.

Taking ruthless advantage of a still-in-shock Daniel after seeing his office and still quite loath to let him out of her sight, Sam spirited him off to the mess, pushing their way to the front. Those attending found the general making a short, heart-felt speech extolling his pride in his command and their behavior during a potentially sanity-threatening situation. Then he produced a small blue velvet box.

“There are many different kinds of bravery. This situation has introduced me to a completely new version. Hence, the inception of this award. It gives me great pride to present the first, and very probably last, annual General George Hammond Award of Heroism to,” he surveyed the hushed crowd, “Dr. Daniel Jackson. Dr. Jackson, please step forward.”

Daniel was pushed forward, totally shocked and embarrassed. “Dr. Daniel Jackson, for exhibiting unparalleled bravery in the field of battle. For the fearless acquisition of dancing frocks and roses out of season, for building snowmen and hosting parties and for millions of other things that we can only speculate at, I hereby award you this medal with the deepest of gratitude from this command and by me personally. Nice work.” He gently nudged Daniel around to see that every person in the mess was saluting him.

“Speech!” Jack shouted.

“Oh, no way.” Daniel backed into the general.

“I wish to make a statement.” Teal’c interjected.

“Speech!” Jack shouted again.

“I only wish to state that there is no other person on this base I would wish to be locked down with but Daniel Jackson.”

“You mean, you wouldn’t have rather been with me?” Jack huffed.

“I fear that if I had been forced to endure your company day and night for 29 days, one of us would not have survived the exercise. Daniel Jackson, may I now see your medal?”


End file.
